


Ignorance

by Gods_Reoccurring_Nightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fight Ignorance, Homophobia, Poetry, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gods_Reoccurring_Nightmare/pseuds/Gods_Reoccurring_Nightmare
Summary: I believe that homophobia at its heart is ignorance. Faggot didn't always mean a gay man. There is a reason it has become connected to homosexuals. Please search up its meaning and it's history. Educate yourself. Do not live in ignorance.
Kudos: 2





	Ignorance

A bundle of burning sticks,  
Ignorant words hit like fists.  
Smoke rises, heat comes in waves,  
Thoughts choke on whispers of hate.

Tall pyres marking new graves,  
Times change but still scars are made.  
Wrists are rubbed raw with coarse rope,  
Turning to chains of lost hope.

Sticks and stones can’t fix the words,  
Crowded closets contain the hurt.  
Broken bones heal but words stay,  
The wounds never go away.

Corrupting minds of the young,  
till words of hate fill their lungs.  
Lost in “Normal” ignorance  
these closed minds keep their distance.

Bodies to flags; ash to ash.  
see how Present mirrors Past.  
Ignorance overcomes sense  
at all Life and Love’s expense.


End file.
